It All Started In High School
by DarkHeartRocker1
Summary: I am really bad a summaries so I will try. Eddie and Loren went to high school together. Then Loren went to Brown University while Eddie became a rock star. What will happen when Eddie and Loren see each other again?
1. Just Give Me A Reason

**So this is my new story. I really didn't like the other one I had because it just seemed like the rest. So here it goes... Tell me if you like it or hate it! Please tell me your option! **

* * *

I had just finished singing my new song Alive and the drunken crowd was going wild. I was singing at the local bar by my college campus. My friend Mel was the loudest hooping and hollering. Mel came to visit me for my college graduation. When I walked over to her, I was pulled into a huge hug by my boyfriend Kaleb. Kaleb and I have been dating since my early admission to Brown four years ago. He was sweet and always put me as his number one priority. It was only a plus that he was completely sexy and he could sing like nobody's business. Kaleb and I always come to this bar to perform together and sing the new songs I write.

When Kaleb finally let me out of his grip, I pecked him on his lips and walked over to Mel.

"Hey Mel how was that?" I asked her.

"OMG Lo! That was amazing! Thank god that I got that on video! You my dear are going to be a internet sensation!" Mel yelled over the loud music of the next singer.

"Thanks Mel, but please don't put it on the internet! I sound like a dying whale!" I pleaded, putting on my best puppy dog face.

"Lo you were amazing. Don't try and put yourself down. Now come on babe, it's our turn for the new duet!" Kaleb said excitedly.

"Okay. Lets go." I could tell Kaleb is excited because he has never heard the song before, but to tell you the truth I am nervous. I always feel like my songs are not good enough, but Kaleb seems to think they are. I just hope he likes the song.

"Next up is... Loren Tate and Kaleb Selman!" Tony the announcer yelled into the microphone.

"Hey guys this is a song I wrote and it is called Just Give Me A Reason! Here it goes!" I say into the microphone.

**Loren**

Kaleb

_Both_

**Right from the start** **You were a thief** **You stole my heart** **And I your willing victim** **I let you see the parts of me** **That weren't all that pretty** **And with every touch you fixed them**

**Now you've been talking in your sleep, oh, oh** **Things you never say to me, oh, oh** **Tell me that you've had enough** **Of our love, our love**

**Just give me a reason** **Just a little bit's enough** **Just a second we're not broken just bent** **And we can learn to love again** **It's in the stars** **It's been written in the scars on our hearts** **We're not broken just bent** **And we can learn to love again**

I'm sorry I don't understand Where all of this is coming from I thought that we were fine **(Oh, we had everything)** Your head is running wild again My dear we still have everythin' And it's all in your mind **(Yeah, but this is happenin')**

You've been havin' real bad dreams, oh, oh You still lie so close to me, oh, oh _There's nothing more than empty sheets_ _Between our love, our love_ _Oh, our love, our love_

_Just give me a reason_ _Just a little bit's enough_ _Just a second we're not broken just bent_ _And we can learn to love again_ I never stopped You're still written in the scars on my heart _You're not broken just bent_ _And we can learn to love again_

**Oh, tear ducts and rust** I'll fix it for us **We're collecting dust** **But our love's enough** You're holding it in **You're pouring a drink** No nothing is as bad as it seems **We'll come clean**

_Just give me a reason_ _Just a little bit's enough_ _Just a second we're not broken just bent_ _And we can learn to love again_ _It's in the stars_ _It's been written in the scars on our hearts_ _That we're not broken just bent_ _And we can learn to love again_

_Just give me a reason_ _Just a little bit's enough_ _Just a second we're not broken just bent_ _And we can learn to love again_ _It's in the stars_ _It's been written in the scars on our hearts_ _That we're not broken just bent_ _And we can learn to love again_

**Oh, we can learn to love again** **Oh, we can learn to love again** **Oh, oh, that we're not broken just bent** **And we can learn to love again**

By the end everybody in the bar is cheering and yelling our names. I turn to look at Kaleb and see him staring at me. I avoid his gaze and walk off toward Mel, who is also just staring at me with her camera frozen on me.

"Wow Lo that song was amazing, but is it about you know who from high school?" Mel questioned me.

"Look it is just a song and you know I don't like to talk about high school. It is just an old song I found in my journal and I fixed it. That's it! Okay?" I was starting to get irritated like I did every time someone mentioned him.

"Fine, but Kaleb sure seems shocked." Mel stated a little too loudly when Kaleb showed up beside me and put his arm around my waist.

"I was shocked that my girl was such a talented song writer." He stated proudly.

"Thanks, but you have heard my other stuff too." I said.

"I know, but this one was different. I had more depth and meaning. I would say this is my favorite, but do you mind if I ask what this song was about?" He asked.

"It is just an old song. It has no meaning. Okay?" I was getting more irritated. First Mel and now him. Can't they just get over it and not ask questions. Yes it was a song I wrote when I was with him, but that doesn't mean they should rehash the memory. The memory of Senior year and my worst memory, Eddie Duran.


	2. Fix You

**I am sorry I have not written in like a week. First I had a lot of test and homework. And on top of that I got sick, so now I am better and here is the next chapter. Also thanks to everybody for reading and also the people who left a review**! **Please Review and tell me what you think!**

* * *

Fix You

Kaleb and Mel let the subject drop and I was glad. I didn't really want to talk about it. Kaleb grabbed my hand and lead me out on to the dance floor. He could tell I was upset because he started dancing like a loon. I smiled and laughed. He always knows how to cheer me up.

"Are you feeling better babe?" Kaleb asked.

"With you dancing like that of course!" I couldn't keep the giggles inside anymore.

"Oh you find this amusing Ms. Tate?" He smirked at me.

"Of course not Mr. Selman." I tried to keep a serious face, but failed. I burst out laughing and so does Kaleb.

Kaleb and I danced for a few more songs. The bar owner came on over the speakers and tells everyone it was time to leave. I walked over to the bar, where Mel was sitting talking to a guy. The guy looked familiar, I think I know him.

"Hey Mel, me and Kaleb are going to head out. You coming with us?"

"Yeah I'm coming, but I want to re-introduce you to our old friend Ian." That's who he is. I knew that I knew him.

"Hey Ian! How have you been?" I hugged him.

"Hello love, I am good. I am sorry to be rude, but I don't remember who you are."

"Ian you know her!" Mel playfully hit him on the arm.

"Oh Ian it's me, little Loren Tate from West Valley Charter!" You could see the shock in his face as he finally realized who I was.

"Loren Holy Hell! You look different! Where are your glasses and braces?"

"Well I got contacts and my braces came off right after senior year. What did you think I was going to have those forever?" I chuckled at his shock.

"Well no, but I have to seen you since you and Ed broke up and you left for here." I guess he could he stuck a nerve when he saw my face, so he decided to change the subject. "Well love it was nice to see you again, but I have to get going. I have a tour to shoot for tomorrow." I wave at him and walk to Kaleb.

"Bye Ian! I will call you so we can meet up when I get back to L.A." Mel kissed him on the cheek and he left.

Kaleb, Mel, and I walked back to my apartment where Kaleb and I lived. I did not want to live in a dorm room so Kaleb and I rented this with his friend Brady, who also went to Brown. As soon as we got in Mel went to her computer and put the videos of Kaleb and I singing on her blog. I begged her not to, but we I know Mel and she was going to put them on there anyways. While Mel was putting the videos on there Kaleb came and told me to sit on the couch and put my hands over my eyes. I hear him walk away and grab something.

"Okay Lo you can open your eyes now." I open to see him sitting in front of me on the coffee table. He had his guitar in his hands.

"So I have been working on a new song for a while now and I want to know what you think."

"Okay!" He cleared his throat and began strumming.

When you try your best, but you don't succeed  
When you get what you want, but not what you need  
When you feel so tired, but you can't sleep  
Stuck in reverse

And the tears come streaming down your face  
When you lose something you can't replace  
When you love someone, but it goes to waste  
Could it be worse?

Lights will guide you home  
And ignite your bones  
And I will try to fix you

And high up above or down below  
When you're too in love to let it go  
But if you never try you'll never know  
Just what you're worth

Lights will guide you home  
And ignite your bones  
And I will try to fix you

Tears stream down your face  
When you lose something you cannot replace  
Tears stream down your face  
And I...

Tears stream down your face  
I promise you I will learn from my mistakes  
Tears stream down your face  
And I...

Lights will guide you home  
And ignite your bones  
And I will try to fix you

When he finished, I had tears streaming down my face and I hear Mel behind me clapping. I turn and see her taping the scene in front of her. She always shows up at the right moments.

"What do you think?" You could tell he was nervous of my answer.

"Kaleb that was amazing!" Mel and I said in unison.

"Really? You think so?" He looks down.

"Kaleb, that song was beautiful."

"I started writing it when I met you." He peeks up to see my reaction and looks down again.

"I love you." I say as I cup his cheek.

"I love you too." He wipes away my tears and kisses me.

"Awww... how sweet this is we have to go to bed Lo. We have an early flight to L.A. in the morning." With that she walks into my room.

"Okay Mel. Kaleb are you sure you don't want to come too?"

"No it is okay babe. I need to stay and get our things ready for the move."

"Okay, well I am going to bed. Good night."

"Night babe."

I lay in bed tossing and turning. I finally find a comfortable position and still. I start to think about today events. Even though I had to think about him, at least Kaleb made it better. Also seeing Ian again that was great. I start to wonder about Kaleb. I am glad I gave love a chance because I think I have found it.

* * *

**A/N: I just want to tell y'all Eddie will come in the next chapter or two I don't know yet. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry I have not written. I have been busy with high school. I know full of excuses, but here is another chapter. I am now on fall break so I am going to try to have a chapter for each day of the rest of the week. So thank you to the ones who wrote a review!**

* * *

Ian's POV

Wow I can't believe I just saw Melissa again. She is just as beautiful as she was in high school. I wish we could of saw more of each other, but at least she gave me her number and the link to her blog. She told me she put videos of Loren on it. And should I say "WOW" Loren I way different than in high school. Damn she is so sexy now, but Melissa told me she has a boyfriend.

I got to the hotel I was staying at. It wasn't to far from the bar. When I walked in the room I could hear Eddie getting out of the shower. He walked out a few minutes later with some sweats and a t-shirt.

"Hey Ian. I didn't hear you come in."

"Oh hey Ed. You won't believe who I ran into at the bar."

"Who?"

"Melissa Sanders."

"You mean the girl you had a crush in high school?"

"Yeah and guess who I also saw."

"I don't know Ian. Who?"

"Hold on let me get my computer and show you. Trust me you will love this."

Eddie's POV

Ian got off the couch and ran to his room. He emerged a few seconds later. He sits back down and I see he is on a blog.

"Okay Ed get ready for this to blow your mind!"

When he said that I see that he clicks on a video of a girl. She is on a stage and when it starts to play I hear the most beautiful voice ever. I then look at her appearance and I have to say she is so sexy. Wait what am I saying I have a girlfriend, but I can't help it. This girl is the most beautiful girl I have ever seen and to top it off her voice is amazing, but I just don't see how I know her. Once the video was done Ian set the computer down and started to speak.

"So Ed, you see how different she is?"

"Who Ian? I don't remember her."

"You seriously don't remember the one girl who broke up with you?"

"That's not Loren! It can't be. She was a nerd and had glasses and braces. And here she doesn't have either. And her hair isn't in a ponytail."

"Man did you think she would have those forever?"

"No but I didn't think she would be that beautiful."

When I said that the door opened and my manager Jake walked in.

"Who is beautiful Ed?"

"Oh nobody."

"Oh well I wanted to tell you sound check will be at 2:00pm and the concert at 7:00pm. After we will be going back to LA so make sure to have you bags packed."

"Okay Jake. I will. Anything else?"

"Oh also who is this girl"

Me and Ian both turned and looked at the open computer on the table.

"Oh Jake you need to here this. She has an amazing voice. Plus she went to high school with Eddie and I."

"Okay play it."

Ian played it once again and I have to say it was better than the first time I heard it. After the song was done Jake asked if there was any more. We searched and the were about 20 of Loren singing.

"So what did you think Jake?"

"She is really good. Ian do you still keep in touch with this girl. What was her name?"

"Loren Tate and no, but I have her best friends number."

"Well give her a call and tell her friend to tell this Loren to give me a call. Okay well guys I am off to bed. Night!"

"Night!"

We both called after him. Ian and I said our good nights to each other and went to bed. I couldn't get Loren out of my head. Our relationship was the best I have ever had until I screwed it up. I still can't get the tears that were shed and the words she said to me when we broke up. Maybe she will forgive me. That is I ever see her again. If I was her I wouldn't want to see me after all I broke her heart. After all I did to her. And with that I fell asleep with Loren still on my mind.


	4. Moving Day Mixed With Memories

Loren's POV

Beep...Beep...Beep...

God it's time to get up. I am so not ready to move, but I already have an internship for the law firm in LA. I guess it is also good that Kaleb got job at Madsen Managing Company. I don't know what I would do with out him. I turn over and look at his beautiful face. He looks so peaceful when he sleeps.

I drag myself out of bed and pull on my robe. I then walk to the kitchen to make myself some tea before I get everything ready for the movers. Kaleb would be staying with a friend for a few days so I decided to move all the stuff now. As I am making tea, I feel a pair of hands slip around my waist. I turn around and meet the light blue eyes of Kaleb.

"Babe how much time do we have before you leave?"

"I think Mel and I are leaving about 11:00am."

"Okay. So do you want me to make you breakfast?"

"Sure! Thanks babe. I am going to wake Mel and make sure everything is ready to go."

I kiss him on the lips and scurry off to get dressed. After I am dressed I go to wake Mel and make sure that everything is ready to go. I hear Kaleb yell mine and Mel's name to come eat. We walk out and there is a table full of food. From bacon and sausage to eggs, pancakes, and waffles.

"Oh my gosh Kaleb you are such a great boyfriend. Hey Lo when you too decide to break up he is totally mine!"

"Sure Mel. Like that is ever going to happen."

"I guess your right, but I am coming over to your house for every meal!"

Mel, Kaleb, and I share a laugh before we sit down and eat. After we are done Mel and I clean up while Kaleb goes and gets dressed. The movers show up an hour later. After they are done Kaleb takes Mel and I to the airport.

"Kaleb are you sure you don't want to come."

"You know I still have stuff to do before I leave, but don't worry I will be down the in two weeks. Okay."

"Okay, but I will miss you too much."

"I know and I will miss you too. Well I have to go babe. I love you."

"I love you too."

I kiss him on the lips. Mel and I got out of the car and went inside. Mel and I were talking when she got a phone call. She then got up and went to a more quite place. A few minutes later she came back.

"Lo you will not guess what Ian just told me."

"Oh so it was Ian who was calling. No wonder you were so excited."

I smirk at her. She has got a huge crush on Ian and she has had it since high school.

"Yeah yeah whatever, but he just told me that he showed your video to Eddie Duran and Jake his manager."

"Why would he do that? I sounded terrible and why would you bring up Eddie. You know how I get."

"Sorry, but Ian told me that Jake wants to talk to you when we get to LA."

"Mel no. Why would I want to talk to a manager of the person I hate?"

"Because he says you have potential and he wants to speak with you."

"Fine I will talk to him, but they called for our flight. We have to go."

"Fine lets go."

We board the plane and take our seats. We are going to be on here a while so I decide to take a nap.

_Dream Mode_

_I was walking through the court yard. Everybody was staring and laughing. God how did they even see it? I walk up to Eddie's best friend Ian. He's the only one who knows that me and Eddie are going out, beside Mel and my mom._

_"Ian where is he!"_

_"Loren... um. I don't know." _

_Just when he said that Eddie came walking through the door with her on his arm. Why is Chloe Carter on his arm? And why did he just kiss her? I looked at Ian who had a look of guilt on his face. I looked back over at Eddie with tears in my eyes. First the video now this. He makes eye contact with me, but quickly goes back to his conversation with Chloe. I quickly wipe the tears that are streaming down face._

_"Wait Loren don't go."_

_It was too late I was already walking away from the court yard._

_"Shit! Wait up!"_

_He runs to me and stops me from running._

_"What do you want Ian?"_

_"Please, I just want to help."_

_"Help with what Ian. He made that video without me knowing. Then he goes and spreads it around. Did you know Brown has already called and said that I could lose my scholarship. Plus he is cheating on me. Did you know about any of this? Was I just some kind of joke? God I hate my life."_

_I sank to my knees and started to sob. _

_"Why does this happen to me? Huh?"_

_"I don't know Lo.__" _

_He sat beside me and started rubbing my back._

_"How long was he cheating on me?"_

_"I don't know love. I just found out."_

_"Was I some kind of joke? A bet to see how long it was before he could get in my pants?"_

_"Love believe me I am just as shocked as you were."_

_"Thanks Ian for helping, but I think I need to be alone. Also I need to finishing packing."_

_"Wait what are you packing for?"_

_"I got in Brown early admission. They said if I come now that they might still give me my scholarship. Bye Ian."_

_End of Dream Mode_

I open my eyes and I feel that they are wet. I quickly go to the bathroom. I can't let Mel see me cry. I would not hear the last of it. When I come back out my make-up is fixed. I sit and the flight attendant came and told me were about to land and that I should wake up my friend. I wake up Mel. We exit the plane and get in a cab. We have to hurry to get to Mel's house because I need to get ready to meet the owner of the penthouse I will be renting. When we get to her house it is about 9:00pm and I have to meet him in 30 minutes. I hurry and get changed. I run out the door and get to the building. Wow it is huge. I walk inside a get greeted by the doorman. He tells me the owner will be here soon. I sit down in one of the lobby chairs and wait. I hear a bell ring from the door and I turn to see a person I never wanted to see again.

* * *

**A/N Thank everybody for reading! Also please review!**


	5. Reunions

Loren's POV

Chloe Carter. The one person who sent out to make my high school experience shit. I turn back around and hope she doesn't recognize me. God I hope she doesn't. But just my luck she walks straight up to me. Shit. It is then I realize she has a man standing next to her. I don't say anything until the man speaks.

"Hello, you must be Loren. I heard you were interested in my penthouse."

"Yes..."

"Oh my name is Tyler and this is Chloe."

"Hello Loren it is nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too."

She stick out her hand and I shake it. Wow she doesn't remember who I am. The girl who she picked on every day.

We get in the elevator and go up a distance. It was silent until Tyler spoke up. It startled me and I jumped a little.

"Also I wanted to tell you that we have a celebrity that lives in the building. He lives right across from you."

"Oh who?"

"None other than Eddie Duran."

"Great."

I couldn't keep the sarcastic tone out of my voice. Tyler noticed and chuckled.

"What do you have a problem with the rock star."

"No um... I mean um... Just history. That's all."

He drops it at that, but when I look over at Chloe she is eyeing me suspiciously. I down cast my eyes so I don't make contact with her anymore. When the elevator opens I saunter out and wait for Tyler and Chloe. Tyler goes to the door on the left of the elevator and unlocks it. I go in and I have to say it was very impressive. The one thing that caught my attention was the view. It was so amazing. It over looked LA. I wonder how it looks at sun rise. We walk around and it has three bedrooms and two bathrooms. A huge kitchen, living room, and dining room. The only bad thing is that Eddie would be next door. Maybe I will never see him. I really like this penthouse, so I can't let him put a damper on it.

"What do you think Loren?"

"Wow it is very impressive. I think I will take it."

"Good! Let me get the contract. It's in my car."

"Okay I will wait here."

And with that he left. I look around the penthouse real quick. I go back into the living room and see Chloe still staring at me.

"What can I help you with?"

Sure it was rude, but she was starting to creep me out.

"Sorry, it's just I think I know you. You seem so familiar."

"You should know me since we went to high school together."

"Loser Loren. That's who you are. Wow you definitely grew out of your awkward stage."

"Yeah I guess so."

She was about to say something else but Tyler walked in. I am go glad he did. God I could just strangle that Chloe.

"Okay here are the contracts."

"Okay um do you have a pen?"

He patted himself down.

"Shit no I am sorry. Let me go down again and get one."

"No Tyler I will go over to my penthouse and get one."

Wow Chloe had a penthouse. I would of never thought she would, but she has her ways of sinking her teeth into other men. So it wouldn't surprise me. I look out the door and see her walk across the way to the other penthouse. Holy shit. Why is she going into Eddie's penthouse. And then it hits me like a ton of bricks. Chloe and him are still together. Wow I thought he would of left her by now, but I guess not. I feel kind of hurt though. He stayed loyal to her, but not me. She walks back out and come to me. She hands me the pen and I sign the contract. When all is done I grab my things and get the keys from Tyler.

"Thank you once again Tyler."

"No problem. If you need anything my number is on the extra contract."

"Okay."

Him and Chloe walk out and get in the elevator. Right before the door closes I see Chloe kiss Tyler. She is cheating on Eddie. Well I guess it serves him right. I then turn back to the door and lock it. The elevator pings and it makes me jump. Also making me drop everything I had in my hand. I mumble "Damn it." under my breath. I get down on my knees and start to pick up my stuff. I guess the person who came out of the elevator noticed and started to help me pick up my stuff. Once it think I have everything I stand to met the eyes of the one person I didn't want to ever see. The one person who broke my heart. Eddie Duran.


	6. Seeing Eddie

Eddie's POV

I open the door to my building and I get greeted by the doorman Jeffery. He tells me that I will be having a new neighbor moving in across the hall. I hope they are not a crazy fan of mine. I hop in the elevator and push the button. I start to think of earlier tonight. Wow I didn't know I had such a great fan base in Rhode Island, but what can I say I am a rock star. I just wish Chloe could of been there tonight, but she said she had a fitting. Lately, she been more distant than usual. I don't know what's going on with her.

The elevator stops and makes that ping sound. I see a woman and I guess the sound scared her because she dropped everything she had. I heard her mumble damn it under her breath. I get down on a knee and help her pick up her stuff. Once it looks like we have everything I stand and wait for her to stand also. When she finally stands I get a good look at her.

"Loren."

I whisper because that is all I can manage. The last time I saw her was when she was at the airport and broke up with me.

_Flashback_

_I run up to the front desk and say I need to get back there, but they said I had to buy a ticket. Fuck. I fumble I my pocket and pull out my credit card and throw it at the person. He hurries up and gets me my ticket. Once I had that I took off running. I look around the sitting area and see a girl by herself with her head down. That has to be Loren. I walk up to her and tap her on shoulder. She looks up and I can tell she has been crying. She goes to get up, but I push her back in the chair._

_"No Loren we need to talk. I need to tell you how sorry I am."_

_"Really Eddie you didn't seem to sorry a few days ago in the court yard."_

_I see her eyes water and a tear fall. I go to wipe the tear, but she slaps my hand away._

_"Loren please I was stupid. Just hear me out. I can explain."_

_"Explain what? Why you cheated or why you made that video of us having sex?"_

_"Loren it was just some bet, but I fell in love with you. Please don't leave."_

_I started to cry now. I can't lose her. I need her. She can't leave me._

_"Please don't leave? Really Eddie? I trusted you. I let you have my virginity and what did you do, make a video and send it to the whole school. I almost lost my scholarship to Brown. You may say you love me, but you have one sick way of showing it."_

_"I do love you Loren. Please believe me. I made a mistake."_

_"Eddie this is one mistake you are going to have to live with. I can't and will not ever come back to you. I can't even stand to look at you. Not now or ever. Goodbye Eddie."_

_She gets up and walks away leaving me standing there. My heart breaking into a million pieces. I turn around and slowly walk back to my car. It's over forever._

_End of Flashback_

She just stands there and looks at me. I can see the tears start to form in her eyes.

"Hello Eddie."

"You look good. I guess that college was a good change for you."

"I can't do this. I can't make a conversation with you and pretend that everything is fine."

"Please Loren can we just talk."

"What is there left to say? I think the last time we saw each other we said everything we needed."

I was about to say something else, but Loren's phone went off. She pulled it out of her back pocket and looked at it. I see her mouth twist into a smile.

"Is it your boyfriend?"

"Yeah. I need to get this."

Loren's POV

I am so glad Kaleb called. I knew where mine and Eddie's conversation was going and I really didn't want to make my make-up run. I click answer and start to talk.

"Hey babe."

"Hey. So did you get the penthouse?"

"Yeah. How is your friend, Clarissa isn't it?"

"Yeah and she is fine."

I met Clarissa a few times, but I don't trust her. She seemed to like Kaleb a little more than a friend should.

"I miss you Kaleb."

"I miss you too, but I will be in LA in two weeks. I have to go. I love you."

"I love you too. Bye"

Wow that was short. I hang up and look over at Eddie. I could tell he was hurt. Why would he be hurt? He was the one to hurt me.

"So you love him?"

"I do."

"Oh."

"What did you expect Eddie? Me to never love again."

"I just didn't expect you to love someone after me."

"Well everybody has to move on at some point right?"

"Yeah, but I can't move on. I still love you."

"No Eddie you don't. You love Chloe!"

No he can't do this to me. He can't say things like that to me.

"Loren I have loved you since we first started going out, but I was just to stupid to admit it."

"I can't do this Eddie! I have moved on and so should you! You can't expect me to forgive you!"

God he was really starting to piss me off. I need to get out of here. I go over to the elevator and push the button. I turn back to Eddie and grab the stuff out of his hands. The doors open and I get in. Once the doors finally close, I sink to my knees and cry. It's been five damn years. I shouldn't let him affect me like this. I stand back and wipe my eyes. God these contacts are starting to irritate my eyes. When the elevator doors open and I sprint out, ignoring the goodbye the doorman was telling me. I need to get far away from this building. I need to go to the one spot that I feel safe. I get in my car and drive. It has been a while since I have been home, but I remember the route to my secret spot like the back of my hand. It used to be the spot me and Eddie came to, but I doubt he still comes.

I arrive at the spot and I get out of my car. I run up the hill and crash by the tree, sobbing. Why did this have to happen to me? Especially when I am finally happy in life. I pull myself up and lean against the tree. I then close my eyes and put my head on the tree. I was starting to fall asleep until I heard a twig crack. I snap my head up in the direction and see a man standing there. I jump up ready, to defend myself. He chuckles and puts his hands up.

"Hey I am not going to hurt you. It's me, Eddie."

Shit he found me. I sit back down and put my head in my lap.

"I didn't know you still came up here."

"Yeah I haven't in a while, but seeing you again made me want to come. I can go if you want."

"No I should get going. Mel might start to worry."

"Yeah don't I know. She's like her mom. I mean aunt. I still don't get the situation."

"I don't think anyone does, but yeah I guess she is."

I get up to go, but Eddie grabs my hand and stops me from going.

"Just answer one question Loren."

"What?"

"Do you still love me?"

* * *

**A/N: Thank everybody for reading and reviewing!**


	7. Who do I choose?

**I am sorry guys. My mom decided I spent to much time on the computer, so she took it away. I got it back, so here is the next chapter. R&R please! I also do not own Hollywood Heights. Just the plot to this story.**

* * *

Loren's POV

I look at him shocked. Did he really just ask me that? Do I love him? No. I can't. He broke my heart. I need to get out of here. I get out of his grip and turn around. I take off running down the hill. I can hear Eddie run after me.

"Loren please wait!"

"No Eddie! I can't do this! I am finally happy!"

"Just answer the god damn question!"

"You really want to know!"

"Yes I do!"

"I don't love you! I don't see how I ever did!"

He stopped running and just stood there. I think he was trying to process my rejection. I open the door to my car and get in. I look up at Eddie and see that he is now crying. He turns around and slowly walks up the hill. I start the car headed towards Mel's apartment. I turn on the radio hoping it would cheer me up, but of course the rock stars song had to come on. It had to be hero. The song he sang to me on the perfect date. The night was amazing, but when the morning came, everything came tumbling down.

_Flashback_

_We had just finished dinner at his family's bungalow. The bungalow was decorated with candles and rose peddles everywhere. He told me to close my eyes while he went to go get something from the living room. He came back a second later and kissed me on my neck._

_"Okay Lo open your eyes."_

_I open my eyes to see Eddie with a guitar in his hands. He looks nervous about something._

_"Eddie, you okay?"_

_"Yeah. Um I wrote you a song and I want you to hear it."_

_"Okay. Play away."_

_He starts to play. The melody is beautiful and his voice is amazing._

_I'm no superman _

_I can't take your hand _

_And fly you anywhere _

_You want to go (yeah) _

_I can't read your mind _

_Like a billboard sign _

_And tell you everything _

_You want to hear, but_

I'll be your hero

_I, I can be everything you need_

_If you're the one for me_

_Like gravity I'll be unstoppable_

_I, yeah, I believe in destiny_

_ I may be an ordinary guy With heart and soul _

_But if you're the one for me _

_I'll be your hero_

_(Could you be the one, could you be the one, could you be the one for me?)_

_I'll be your hero _

_(Could you be the one, could you be the one, could you be the one for me?) I'll be your hero_

_Searching high and low_

_Trying every road _

_If I see your face I'll barely know (yeah)_

_I'll put my trust in fate_

_That you will come my way_

_ And if it's right It's undeniable, yeah_

_I'll be your hero_

_I, I can be everything you need_

_If you're the one for me _

_Like gravity I'll be unstoppable _

_I, yeah I believe in destiny _

_I may be an ordinary guy With heart and soul_

_But if you're the one for me _

_I'll be your hero_

_(Could you be the one, could you be the one, could you be the one for me?) I'll be your hero_

_ (Could you be the one, could you be the one, could you be the one for me?) I'll be your hero_

_So incredible_

_ Some kind of miracle _

_When it's meant to be _

_I'll become a hero _

_So I'll wait, wait wait, wait for you_

_I'll be your hero_

_I, I can be everything you need_

_If you're the one for me _

_Like gravity I'll be unstoppable (Be unstoppable)_

_I, yeah I believe in destiny_

_ I may be an ordinary guy With heart and soul _

_But if you're the one for me_

_ I'll be your hero_

_(Could you be the one, could you be the one, could you be the one for me?) I'll be your hero_

_(Could you be the one, could you be the one, could you be the one for me?) I'll be your hero._

_When he finished, he sat the guitar down and looked at me._

_"So what did you-"_

_I didn't let him finish before I crash my lips on his. He then stands up, making me stand with him, and we walk to the couch never breaking the kiss. We make out for about five more minutes before we need to catch our breath. He is on top of me when he pulls back. We lock eyes and there is no doubt in my mind that I love him._

_"Eddie... Um... I.. Love... You."_

_I look in his eyes and to my surprise I see him smile._

_"I love you too Lo."_

_End of Flashback_

The next morning I woke up to find him gone. It was also the day I found out the truth. The song was kind of bitter sweet as you would say. I turn off the radio. I just couldn't listen to it anymore. To many memories came from it. I pull into Mel apartment parking lot. I check my mirror to make sure I don't have mascara streams down my cheek. I don't. When I open the front door Mel is on her phone, shouting into it.

"You have to find her! She has been gone for hours!"

"Wow Mel, I never thought you would pull a Lisa on me."

"Never mind Adam. Yes she is here. I will call you later."

With that she hung up and turned on her heel. She looked at me and cocked her head.

"Have you been crying?"

"No Mel. Um..."

She could tell I was lying. I knew I wasn't going to win this fight. I let out a huge sigh and go to sit on the couch.

"What are you doing?"

"Going to sit on the couch. I know I won't win, so I might as well tell you."

"Thank god! I thought I was going to have to beg!"

We both chuckle as she sit beside me. She grabbed a box of tissues and put her hand on my knee. Telling me to go on. I explain the whole Eddie thing and how he asked me if I love him.

"And what did you say to him?"

"I told him I didn't love him."

I started to sob at that statement.

"Oh Lo. I don't see how that is a bad thing."

"The thing is Mel is that I lied. I do love him so much. He hurt me and I don't want to love him still."

"What about Kaleb?"

"I don't know. I love him but, I don't feel like I do when I was with Eddie."

"You need to decide. Give Eddie a second chance and let Kaleb go or keep Kaleb and forget about Eddie. So who is it Eddie or Kaleb?"


End file.
